wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hemet Nesingwary
| character = Łowca | occupation = Przywódca Safari Nesingwary'ego i Obozu Głównego Nesingwary'ego, dawny przywódca Ekspedycji Nesingwary'ego | status = Żyje | location = Safari Nesingwary'ego, Nagrand; Obóz Główny Nesingwary'ego, Basen Scholazarski; Safari Nesingwary'ego, Dolina Czterech Wichrów | relatives = Hemet Nesingwary Jr. (syn) }} Hemet Nesingwary to NPC oferujący zadania w Nagrandzie, Basenie Scholazarskim oraz Dolinie Czterech Wichrów. Jest autorem dzieła Zielone Wzgórza Dławiących Pnączy, przywódcą wyprawy safari polującej na mieszkającą w Nagrandzie zwierzynę i największym łowcą w całym Azeroth. Przez swego sługę Barnila Stonepota jest opisywany jako bohater wojenny, który walczył u boku ojca Ajeck Rouack. Sama Ajeck zamieszkuje obecnie stare obozowisko Nesingwary'ego w Północnych Dławiących Pnączach. Biografia Legends: The Thrill of the Hunt Hemet został wynajęty przez nocne elfy z Północnej Przystani do wytropienia szalonego furbolga, który terroryzował okolicę. Ścigał go aż do Zimowiosny i schwytałby go, gdyby nie interwencja myśliwych Creedy'ego. Furbolg umknął, lecz jeden z łowców rozpoznał w krasnoludzie najsłynniejszego z myśliwych. Zdradził mu, że polują na lisa, więc Hemet przyłączył się do polowania. Gdy odnaleźli trop zwierzęcia, Nesingwary natychmiast zorientował się, że nagonka nie ma na celu upolowania lista i odłączył się od grupy. Ruszył samotnie za tropem, lecz szybko został zaatakowany przez lwa, którym okazała się być druidka Teleena. Wyjaśniła krasnoludowi, że jej wierzchowiec, Isis, miała młode, na które zasadzili się myśliwi Creedy'ego. Hemet zrozumiał, że Creedy nie był wobec niego szczery, więc zdecydował się pomóc Teleenie w ocaleniu trójki szczeniąt. Udało się im uciec przed pogonią, jednak okrutny myśliwy postrzelił Teleenę. Nesingwary zabrał ją do pobliskiej jaskini i zabrał się za opatrywanie ran, jednak było już za późno. Nocna elfka zmarła, na łożu śmierci błagając krasnoluda o opiekę nad szczeniętami. Nesingwary zaczął konstruować pułapki, jeden po drugim eliminując myśliwych Creedy'ego. Wciągnął przywódcę łowów w zasadzkę i przywiązał do drzewa, by ten został pożarty przez dziką zwierzynę. Chwilę potem pojawił się furbolg, którego ścigał Nesingwary i zabił Creedy'ego. Hemet zabił furbolga chwilę później. Później odwiedził Błękitną Pustelnię i opowiedział swoją historię Flintowi Broadshotowi, mówiąc, że zrozumiał, że opiekując się trójką szczeniąt Zimoszabel odkrył, co to znaczy honorowa śmierć i "gorączka polowania". World of Warcraft thumb Hemet Nesingwary stacjonował w Dolinie Dławiących Pnączy jako NPC poziomu 40, jednak później poczuł chęć polowania na grubszą zwierzynę w Outland i Northrend. Zadania, które zlecał, oferuje obecnie jego syn, Hemet Nesingwary Jr.. The Burning Crusade Wraz z otwarciem Mrocznego Portalu Hemet Nesingwary dostrzegł szansę na polowanie na nową zwierzynę. Wyruszył do Nagrandu, gdzie założył obóz, zapraszając do niego każdego ambitnego myśliwego. Głównym obiektem łowów były Kopyto-spękane, spośród których największy był Banthar. Ostatecznym celem Nesingwary'ego w Nagrandzie było upolowanie Tuskera. Wrath of the Lich King W World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Hemet Nesingwary powrócił do Azeroth, przenosząc swoją działalność (dość przypadkowo, bo przez rozbicie łodzi) do Obozu Głównego Nesingwary'ego zlokalizowanego w Basenie Scholazarskim w zachodnim Northrend. Umiejętności pilotażu statków powietrznych u Nesingwary'ego ewidentnie nie uległy poprawie. Nowa organizacja znana jako D.E.H.T.A. pozwala graczom walczyć z okrucieństwem polowań, zasadzając się nawet na myśliwych Nesingwary'ego. Hemet stał się poważany w społeczeństwie Szalonych Serc, a Keket pragnie go widzieć podczas Tygodnia Dziecka. Hemet zaleca mu przeczytanie Zielonych Wzgórz Dławiących Pnączy, jeśli ten chce z nim polować. W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych przenosin z WoW do TBC, Nesingwary'ego wciąż można spotkać w Nagrandzie, jak również w Basenie Scholazarskim. Wcześniej podejrzewano, że w Outland zastąpi go Hemet Jr. (lub inny syn), jak to miało miejsce w przeszłości, jednak tym razem taka sytuacja nie nastąpiła. Cataclysm Hemet pojawiasię na Górze Hyjal jako jeden z wielu znanych NPC podczas zadania Daily Protectors of Hyjal. Mists of Pandaria thumb|Hemet wraz z synem w Pandarii Hemet wraz z synem pojawili się w Safari Nesingwary'ego w południowo-zachodniej części Doliny Czterech Wichrów. Przyleciał tu balonem na czele niewielkiej grupy (tym razem się nie rozbijając). Podczas gdy Hemet ruszył na polowanie, jego syn chcąc wyjść z cienia sławnego ojca zdecydował się zapolować na inną zwierzynę. Koniec końców senior musiał ruszyć na ratunek synowi, by uwolnić go z zaklęcia Wygnania Torjara. Zadania Nagrand * 66 Clefthoof Mastery (1) ** 67 Clefthoof Mastery (2) *** 67G Clefthoof Mastery (3) **** 68G The Ultimate Bloodsport Basen Scholazarski thumb|Plakat pościgowy w obozowisku [[D.E.H.T.A.]] * 77 In Search of Bigger Game * 77 Lakeside Landing * 76 Rhino Mastery: The Test ** 76 Rhino Mastery: The Chase *** 76 Rhino Mastery: The Kill * 76 Engineering a Disaster * 76 The Bones of Nozronn * 76 Welcome to Scholazar Basin Dolina Czterech Wichrów * 87 Mushan Mastery: Darkhide ** 87 Parental Mastery Uwagi i ciekawostki * Jego imię jest anagramem nazwiska pisarza Ernesta Hemingwaya. Hemingway był zapalonym myśliwym, rybakiem i miłośnikiem safari. Zielone Wzgórza Dławiących Pnączy są pariodą dzieła Hemingwaya Zielone Wzgórza Afryki, dziennika opisującego podróże na safari. Również osiągnięcia związane z ukończeniem zadań Hemeta w Outland ( ) oraz Northrend ( ) są aluzją do książek Hemingwaya: Wzgórza jak Białe Słonie oraz Śniegi Kilimandżaro. * Przed patchem 2.0.1 Hemet Nesingwary przebywał w Ekspedycji Nesingwary'ego w Dolinie Dławiących Pnączy. Obecnie obozem opiekuje się jego syn. Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * * * * Kategoria:Krasnoludy Kategoria:Sholazar Basin NPC Kategoria:Sholazar Basin quest giver Kategoria:Nagrand NPC Kategoria:Nagrand quest giver Kategoria:Mount Hyjal NPC Kategoria:Valley of the Four Winds NPC Kategoria:Valley of the Four Winds quest giver de:Hemet Nesingwary en:Hemet Nesingwary fr:Hemet Nesingwary